Kitty Best
Kitty Sage Best is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a werewolf and a member of the Firelock Coven Guard, and therefore lives in the grounds of the Firelock Coven's home. She is 28 years old and is the oldest sibling of Ash and Sienna Best, but will forever be frozen in her mid-twenties. She no longer belongs to any real pack, belonging to the Guard instead. She has the additional ability of Access, and is imprinter and imprintee to Harrison Grey. Appearance In human form, Kitty is Native American, with russet skin, dark eyes and silky long dark hair. She is tall and lithe, and is very athletic and quick. She looks a little youthful for her age. In wolf form, she is a wiry shewolf with pale silvery fur. Personality Kitty is usually quiet and a little shy, and willing to follow her siblings' lead. She is peaceful and naturally optimistic, and not inclined to hold grudges. She loves being a wolf and hates fighting. She had some reservations at first about joining the Guard, because of this. She's more openminded and accepting than Sienna. She sometimes resents how arguementative her sister can be and how this leads her into confrontations, but will never mention this. Abilities Being a werewolf, Kitty has the capacity to transform into a giant wolf. In this form she is strong and quick and has enhanced senses, and her teeth and claws are capable of killing supernatural creatures. She has enhanced speed, strength, agility and senses even in human form. In Kitty's case, her speed and agility is particularly impressive. Her body heals at an incredible rate, and she will not age as long as she continues to shift. She has a telepathic link with both of her siblings, the only surviving members of their pack. In addition to these abilities which are common to all vampires, Kitty has her own unique ability: that of Access. This means she can pass through any sort of lock or blocking mechanism without even realising its present. She can also pierce through wards and charms intended to block supernatural beings, but this takes more effort and concentration. She may be able to access passwords and get through biometric protective measures. Family, Pack & Relationships Not much is known of Kitty's birth family or their origin, except that she has 2 siblings - Ash and Sienna - and that she is the eldest. The 3 all belonged to the same pack, and first shifted at the same time. This pack was then killed by hunters, leaving them as the sole survivors. The pack was effectively destroyed, since none of the siblings became an automatic new Alpha or chose to step up to the responsibility. Instead, they collectively travelled to Otsu and volunteered to join the Guard. They now have no pack, but can still communicate telepathically with each other. Kitty has since gained 2 nephews, Tavis Best and Mick Crinamorte-Best, 2 nieces, Rosa and Caterina Crinamorte-Best, one nephew in law, Ethan Grey, one great-nephew, Nickolas Grey, two great-nieces, Molly and Loretta Grey, and one sister in law, Ariana Crinamorte. Kitty didn't have a partner originally, and she was the last of her family to imprint. She imprinted upon Harrison Grey when he was a day old. He has recently imprinted on her in turn, and they are now in a fledgling relationship. History Kitty grew up in an unnamed small town somewhere in America, and she shifted at the exact same time as her siblings. All 3 of them joined the same pack. However, years later, this pack was slaughtered by hunters, leaving the 3 as the sole survivors. Kitty had been in wolf form at the time, though away, so she actually sensed their deaths through the pack mind. She ran back to the town to try to defend them, but arrived too late. Afterwards, unable to continue the pack because they couldn't settle on a new Alpha, the 3 chose to move to Japan and join the Firelock Coven Guard instead. Kitty manifested her additional ability of Access while there, but is yet to realise this or identify it. She imprinted upon Harrison Grey when he was hours old, and he later imprinted upon her in return. It was also her who first found Savanna Brenner when raiding a law-breaking coven, and was responsible for the girl being adopted into the coven. Etymology Kitty is an English name which means "kitten", but it can also be derived from the Greek name Katherine, meaning "pure", or the name Kristine, meaning "follower of Christ". Her middle name, Sage, means "wise" and is also the name of an aromatic herb. Her surname means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves